Lilly Kane
by Misha
Summary: Lilly Kane tries to put her life back together a year after her best friend's murder tore it apart and the only way to do so is to find out who killed Veronica Mars...
1. Part One: The Story So Far Chapter One:

Lilly Kane  
By Misha

Author's Notes- So, this is a new story for me. One that doesn't include Veronica at all, well, she is in it, but only in flashbacks. It's a rewriting of the first season, only Veronica was the one that died and Lilly the one who's trying to pick up the pieces of her life. It's told in the same manor of the show, voice-overs (the older Lilly telling her story) and flashbacks and a lot of the plot is familiar, though I will make a lot of changes as I go along. I will tell you one thing right now, Aaron Echolls isn't the killer, the rest you'll just have to see as you go along. I hope you like it. That's all for now, enjoy.

Pairings- Logan/Lilly, Weevil/Lilly, minor Jake/Lianne, Duncan/Veronica, Aaron/Lilly and probably other pairings later on.

Spoilers- Everything and nothing, the fun of AUs.

Summery- Lilly Kane tries to put her life back together a year after her best friend's murder tore it apart and the only way to do so is to find out who killed Veronica Mars...

Rating- PG-13

* * *

**Chapter One- The Story So Far  
**  
Part One- The First Day of School

_/"People look back at high school and remember the good times. I look back and remember the bad. It wasn't all bad, to be fair, just part of it._

You see, my high school experience was split in two parts, before and after. The before was better, the after was more interesting. This story is about both, because they're inevitably linked in any telling--so much of the after was influenced by the before.

So, let me start where it really got interesting, junior year. But first, I'll tell you a bit about our setting. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job meant tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims.../

Lilly Kane pulled up to school and made her way towards the school. Junior year. Oh, goody. There was an upside though, only two more years of this Hell and then she was done.

She made her way through the courtyard and then noticed a huge crowd gathering up ahead. In Neptune, that was never a good sign. Worst part was there were only two groups, of all the social cliques at Neptune, who did things that captured that sort of attention and Lilly had a history with both ringleaders. And not the good kind of history.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" She heard someone call out.

"Apparently the bikers." Someone told him.

Lilly closed her eyes. _Eli, what did you do now? _She wondered, as she approached.

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" She heard some girl asked. __

Because no one in this town has any guts. Lilly thought to herself.

A moment later, some boy answered sarcastically, "Yeah! I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!" Thus, confirming Lilly's thought.

Lilly could see the boy now. He was taped to a flagpole and he was naked, with only a piece of tape to preserve his dignity. The word ësnitch', without the ën', because apparently the bikers couldn't spell, was painted on his chest.

As Lilly watched in disgust, one guy even took out his camera to get a picture of the capture. "All right, say cheese." The jerk instructed. "Smile."

"Move." Lilly declared softly, as she approached them. Enough was enough, after all.

"Who died and made you the queó" The jerk began, until he saw the knife in Lilly's hand. "You really **are **a freak." He told her.

Lilly smiled humorously. "Maybe I am. But I would move if I were you." The jerk took her advice, in fact most of the crowd dispersed as Lilly cut the poor kid down. "You're new here, huh." She commented as she cut him down. "Welcome to Neptune High."

* * *

Lilly sat in English class, her head down on her desk, lost in thought.

"This is advanced placement. We expect more. It's called ëAn Essay on Man' but what Pope's really talking about is faith. Right? Anybody? Did anybody complete the reading? Lilly? Lilly Kane?"

_Why me?_ Lilly thought to herself as Mrs. Murphy called her on, like she had almost every damned day the year before. "What?" 

"Congratulations." Mrs. Murphy told her. "You're my volunteer. Pope. An Essay on Man. Epistle I."

_"Hope springs eternal in the human breast;  
Man never is, but always to be blest:  
The soul, uneasy and confined from home,  
Rests and expatiates in a life to come."_  
Lilly quoted from memory. 

"And what do you suppose Pope meant by that?" Mrs. Murphy asked her.

"Life's a bitch until you die." Lilly commented offhandedly. The other students all laughed, but Mrs. Murphy wasn't impressed.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Kane for that succinct and somewhat inappropriate response."

_That's what you get for calling on me._ Lilly thought to herself.

"I think what Pope's saying is that the thing that keeps us powering through life's defeats is our faith in a better life yet to come." Mrs. Murphy told the class.

_Yeah, right._ Lilly thought to herself. Life had taught her that optimism rarely paid off.

* * *

_/"At Neptune High, where you sat at lunch said a lot about who you were. The jocks sat together, so did the geeks and all the other cliques, but one stands out most of all. The 09ers, the privileged children of Neptune high, the ones who have pizza delivered to school instead of actually brown-bagging it."/_

Lilly sat alone at her table at lunch, nothing new. She sat alone every day and had for a year now. 

Still, she couldn't help watching the 09er table, as they had their pizza delivered. John Enbom paid for the pizza with his gold card.

She hated herself for missing them, for missing that life, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Lilly stared at her lunch. An apple and a sandwich, not quite what it used to be.

_/"I used to sit there, past those velvet ropes. I used to be part of that group; after all I was the only daughter of software billionaire, Jake Kane. That meant a lot once._

Of course, since by Junior Year my own family didn't bother to acknowledge me, so why would anyone else?

My brother, Duncan, still sat there, still the golden boy of Neptune High. Duncan tended to pretend that I didn't exist, it made it easier for him and Duncan was used to taking the easy way out."/  
  
Lilly watched as her brother crossed the cafeteria and sat down.

Duncan hadn't spoken a word to her in several months. He had taken their parents side, without ever trying to find out hers. That hurt more than Lilly let herself admit. It wasn't easy to have your own flesh and blood turn on you, though by now she should be used to it.

_/"Of course, there was also Logan Echolls. His dad made twenty million a picture and everyone knew who Aaron Echolls was, half the world owned his action figure. Every school had an obligatory psychotic jackass. Logan was ours, but he wasn't always like that. Once he was my boyfriend."/  
_  
Lilly watched Logan and Duncan across the cafeteria. Logan noticed her watching and started flirting with Caitlin Ford.

Lilly wondered why she let it still bother her. She and Logan had been over for a year now and it wasn't like she didn't deserve his treatment of her, even if he didn't exactly know that.

She had made a lot of mistakes where Logan was concerned and maybe she had earned this treatment, but it still hurt like Hell.

Lilly closed her eyes and remembered the way it had been.

_  
Lilly leaned against her locker, as Logan stood in front of her. He had his hands on her waist and he was smiling at her. She was trying to ignore him, as she continued talking to Veronica. "_

L-i-l-l-y." Logan drawled out playfully, trying to get her attention.

She just giggled and turned her head. He started tickling her and she laughed, surrendering to him as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss  


Lilly blinked back tears at the tender memory. That was a long, long time ago. Logan had been so different then. _She _had been so different then. Of course, that had been beforeÖ 

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice right away that the kid from that morning had sat down at her table.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"What?" She responded. 

"You look kind of hypnotized" He said with a shrug. 

"Did I say you could sit here?" Lilly demanded, and then regretted it immediately as he stood up. "Wait a minute. Of course, you can sit here. I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I'm Lilly."

"Wallace." The kid introduced, sitting back down. "That was cool what you did this morning, cutting me off that pole."

Lilly began to speak, until she saw a familiar face heading for Wallace. Eli Navarro, better known as "Weevil", local bad ass and her former lover.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." Eli said, sitting down next to Wallace, deliberately getting in his face. The rest of his biker gang followed, big surprise. Eli never took on anyone by himself.

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." Wallace said nervously. "I guess we're even now. Right?" 

Eli laughed. "You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that you get?"

"Leave him alone." Lilly said calmly.

Eli turned to look at her. "Sister, why would I listen to anything that came out of your mouth?"

"Funny, you used to like what came out of my mouth." Lilly said coyly. "Or was it what I **did** with my mouth."

"That's the only time a woman is of any use." Eli told her coldly. "Not that you were, even then."

"I could say the same about you." Lilly retorted. "Now, Eli, leave him alone."

Eli tensed at her use of his given name and Lilly knew it wouldn't be that easy. After all, Eli couldn't let a chick talk to him like that in front of his cronies.

"Dude, Weevil, are you gonna let her talk to you like?" Felix asked, looking at Eli.

"Felix Tombs, Eli Navarro. What on God's green earth is going on here?" Vice Principal Clemmons asked, showing up and breaking up the little gathering.

Eli and his gang all took off, throwing a few glares her way first.

"Lilly Kane, why does trouble follow you around?" Clemmons asked with a sigh, before moving on.

"You and him?" Wallace asked her once they were alone again. "Really?"

"My love life is my own business." Lilly told him. "What I want to know is what you did."

"What?"

"Why are you a dead man walking?" Lilly asked him.

"Oh, yeah." Wallace said. "Well, I work at Sac-n-Pac. Last night, I was working by myself. Couple of those guys came in. They just walked right to the back of the store and started all these forties into their pockets. So I hit the silent alarm."

Lilly nodded, understanding the ësnitch' part now.

"They handed me a dollar bill. I guess the dude thought that would cover it." Wallace continued. "That's when the police came."

"We don't have police here." Lilly corrected him. "We have a Sheriff's department." __

If you can call it that. She thought bitterly, she wasn't a fan of Neptune's brand of justice. 

"Yeah, well regardless, they came." Wallace said. "And well, I backed down, when I saw the whole gang, I mean, those guys are pretty scary. But e the Sheriff had the surveillance tape; so recanting didn't do any good. He told me to ëgo see the wizard. Ask him for some guts.' And then arrested the guys." 

Lilly drew in a sharp breath. "Go see the wizard, he said that?"

"Yeah." Wallace answered, sounding confused.

Lilly swore under her breath. Good old Lamb. He couldn't even find new material.

"Congratulations." Lilly told him. "In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." 

Wallace just shook his head, then shrugged. "Well, at least my introductory to a new school can't get any worse." 

Lilly laughed. "I wouldn't say that, after all this is Neptune."

* * *


	2. C1, Part Two: Mama Dearest

Lilly Kane  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Chapter One.  
_  
Part Two- Mama Dearest  
  
After school, Lilly ran home and grabbed Back-up, the Mars dog. Keith didn't have time to walk him, so Lilly did it.

She and Back-up had reached an understanding over the last year and the pit-bull terrier had become one of her only friends. She and Back-up were walking on the beach, when she spotted Wallace with a model airplane.

He waved and after a moment, she waved back. She watched him carefully from a distance as she played with Back-up, it had been a long time since anyone at school had been nice to her and she wasn't sure to react.

Of course, Wallace was new and once he heard what everyone else to say, he'd probably run for the hills too.

* * *

_/"I spent my afternoons working for Mars Investigations. It was a detective agency run by Keith Mars, who I lived with. Not in that sense, eww, but in a foster child kind of way._

Since I was estranged from my own parents and chose not to live at home, I needed somewhere to go and Keith was generous enough to give me a home. And a job./

Lilly pulled up at Mars Investigations. She parked her car and got out. 

As she was walking towards the body, she froze a the sight of the cherry red convertible with the license plate "Kane2". 

Her mother was there.

_/"I was surprised, to say the least, to see that my mother was there. We hadn't spoken in almost a year, but that wasn't a big shock._

My mother and I never had what you would call a ëclose' relationship or even a civil one."/  
  
The main office area of Mars Investigations was cozy. A couch, a desk and some filing cabinets. There was a small kitchenette and another office, this one with a closed door.

Lilly headed straight to that door and attempted to eavesdrop. She really wanted to know what her mother was doing there.

Before she could hear anything, the main door opened and Cliff McCormack, sleazy lawyer extraordinaire, entered. 

"Keith's with a client." Lilly told him, crossing over to the desk.

"Apparently." Cliff told her. "That's okay, I'm happy out here chatting with you." Cliff headed to the desk and they sat down on either side of it.

Lilly knew they were about to do an unofficial transaction, those happened a lot around there. "Like I said, Keith's with a client." Lilly told him.

"I heard you, but Keith's out tracking down bail jumpers half the time and yet somehow all the cases that come in her still get handled." Cliff commented. "How is that?"

Lilly smiled. "We're efficient." 

"Very efficient." Cliff told her. "Look, I'm just going to leave this file here, open on your desk and if you decide to take a look at it, cool. One of my clients, Loretta Cancun, dances at the Seventh Veil..."

"Classy." Lilly told him. The Seventh Veil was a sleazy strip club that's main draw was that they didn't real care how old their clientele was. It was a big hit with the male half of the 09er crowd.

"These are my people, Lil." Cliff told her. "She was busted for vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the wash machine that stole her quarters at Suds'n'Duds."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Sounds like the case of the century."

"I make no apologies." Cliff said with a smirk. "I like this case, it's tawdry." Cliff got to his feet and headed for the door. "Miss Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor licenceÖ" Cliff said, pausing a the door, "despite their rather lax ID policy. She wants to make a deal. If _Keith_ has time, he should look into it."

As soon as Cliff left, the door to Keith's office opened and Celeste exited and headed straight for the door. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Mars." She said imperiously. "I don't like you." 

She turned and stared right at Lilly. "I hate the fact that I'm here." She continued, turning away. "But I do know if anyone would be dogged and resourceful in this matter, it'll be you. Don't call me at home, I'll call you. And I'll need it right away."

With that she walked away, casting another long look at Lilly, but not speaking a word.

Keith gave Lilly a sad look and then walked back into his office.

Lilly moved to the window and watched her mother walk to the car and drive away.

_/"The sad thing was Mom and I's relationship hadn't changed much since I moved out._

The only difference was instead of daily reminding me of what a failure was, she didn't talk to me at all, it was actually kind of an improvement.

The truth was, she was a bitch, always had been and always would be, but she did have her reasons for hating Keith. After all, he had gone after Dad for murder..."/

After a moment, Lilly dragged herself away from the window and started burying herself in the file Cliff had left for her.

After all, since she would be the one to solve the case, or at least do the leg work, she'd better read up on it. Besides, she needed something to distract her from the encounter with her mother.

* * *

"How was school?" Keith asked later, as the two of them were eating dinner at the desk. 

Lilly shot him a look. "If you think we're going to talk about my school day and not the fact that my mother was in your office ten minutes ago, you're deluded."

"Um-hm." Keith said, trying to change the subjects. "You making good grades?"

"Daddy Dearest has something on the side, doesn't he?" Lilly asked, as she took a bite of her macaroni and cheese.

Keith ignored her and focused on his dinner. "You know what? Say what you will about real cheese, I am a big fan of the orange powder stuff."

Lilly sighed in frustration and glared at him. "My grades are fine, though it's only the first day of school, and I like the orange powder too, but can we please talk about my mother?"

Keith sighed. "Yes, she think he's seeing someone. Late night, motel matches, the usual." 

Lilly wasn't at all surprised. If she was married to her mother, she'd stray too. "Sexual appetite?"

Keith gave her a horrified look, but sighed. "Gone."

"Did you take the case?" Lilly asked, taking another bite of her meal.

Keith looked away. "Well, the money--" 

"Good." Lilly interrupted. "They must be evil, but their money's as good as anyone else's."

Just then the phone rang and Lilly grabbed it. "Mars Investigations." She greeted. "Um-hmm. Just a sec."

Lilly handed the receiver to Keith. She knew he hated when she answered the phone, but she didn't care, it sounded more professional when she did it instead of him having to admit he couldn't afford a receptionist. "It's Andy." She whispered.

Keith took the phone. "Keith Mars. Yeah, how long ago?" He gestured for Lilly to get him a pen and paper which she did quickly. "What's he driving? I'll get the 7:30 out of San Diego and I'll meet you by the thing by the fountain. Good work. Thanks."

Keith hung up the phone and stood up. "Our guy's on the move. Andy picked him up in El Paso. Another day and he'll probably try to cross the border so I gotta head out."

"Not a problem." Lilly told him. "I'll have the flight booked by the time you get to the airport."

Bail jumpers were the bread and butter of Mars Investigations, not really interesting, but they paid the bills. Keith headed to his office to get his stuff together.

"Do you want a rental car in Texas?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah." Keith agreed, then shot her a warning look. "Nothing fancy this time, Lilly. Seriously."

Lilly made a face, Keith really needed to know how to live a little. "A blazer is not fancy and we can bill it anyway." She argued, then sighed. "Fine, I'll get you a Crown Vic. Once a cop..."

"Don't do anything on the Kane case, I'll handle it." He warned her. 

"Okay." Lilly agreed, though they both knew that she wasn't going to listen.

"Its just better if you stay away from them." Keith told her quietly.

"I said, okay." Lilly told him. "Okay." Keith agreed. "If all goes well, I'll be back tomorrow night. If not, the night after." 

Keith came back into he main office with his bag, which he dropped on the floor. "I'll call and check in."

Lilly smiled fondly at him. "You always do." It was true, Keith always made sure he knew where she was and stuff like that. He was more of a parent than either of hers had ever been and after several months, Lilly still wasn't used to it.

"And Lilly?" 

"Yes." Lilly said, smiling up at him.

"When you go after your father, you take backup." Keith instructed her.

"I always do." Lilly told him with a smile. 

Keith laughed, shook his head and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Lilly watched him go thinking how lucky she was to have someone like in her life, looking out for her.

* * *


	3. C1, Part Three: The Murder of Veronica M

Lilly Kane  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Chapter One.  
_  
Part Three- The Murder of Veronica Mars  
  
_/"It was interesting, tailing your own father. Not that Jake Kane had been much of a father to me. He had turned his back on me a year before, unless you count giving me money every month being a father._

Keith Mars had become more of a father to me in one year, than my own had been in sixteen. Still, it was weird to tail the man who was genetically responsible for me being alive.

I picked up dear old Dad at the house that I had once lived in and followed him to his office. Kane Software: where streaming video was invented and perfect. Daddy dearest made a billion dollars the day that company went public. Everyone who worked for him in fact, right down to the secretarial pool, became millionaires.

He was beloved in Neptune; half the town owed their fortunes to him. For years, I lived the good life as his daughter, until one night when everything changedÖ"/

Lilly sat in her car, watching her father with binoculars. As she sat there, tears began to run down her face.

She couldn't help, but thinking back to that day a year ago when her world had changed. She had gone from being the Spoiled Kane Princess, to a rebel and outcast, sitting in a car tailing her own father.

All because of one awful nightÖ

_/"The reason Keith and I became so close was that we bonded over someone we both loved. Even before I moved in there, I saw a lot of Keith. _

After all, Keith's daughter, Veronica, was my best friendÖ/  
  
Lilly didn't let herself think about Veronica all that often. It hurt too much.

She closed her eyes and she could almost hear Veronica's voice in her head, could almost see her as she had been on October 3rd 2003.

_  
"You seem cheerful." Lilly commented to Veronica, a little surprised. Veronica had spent the last few days in the dumps since Duncan had dumped her. "Did Donut finally come to his senses?" _

Veronica just smiled secretively. "I'm not the only one who's happy." Veronica commented, not answering Lilly's question. "You seem more peppy than usual. Did you get into the Prozac?"

"High on life, Veronica." Lilly told her with a giggle. "I've got a secret. A good one."

  
Those had been the last words she had ever spoken to Veronica Mars.

A year later, Lilly couldn't help but wonder if those words had been why Veronica had been at her house that afternoon, had she come to figure out Lilly's secret and met her fate instead?

_/"I never saw Veronica alive again. That night, her body was discovered by my family's pool and my life was separated into before and afterÖ"/  
_  
Lilly remembered that day. She had come home from her tryst with her lover, god she had been a fool, to find cops around her house.

She'd had no idea what was going on, not until she'd seen DuncanÖ

_  
Lilly spotted Duncan sitting by the entrance to the pool, looking completely out of it. He was rocking back and forth, starting out into space. _

"Duncan!" Lilly cried out. "What's going on?" 

She ran towards her brother and knelt before him. "What happened? Duncan, what happened?"

Duncan didn't respond. Lilly couldn't figure it out, but she knew it had to be bad. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Duncan didn't answer, so Lilly started to look around and then she screamed when her eyes fell on the sight by the pool.

Her best friend's lifeless body.  


Lilly started crying, as she remembered that night.

Even if she lived to be a thousand, the sight of Veronica's lifeless body staring up at her would still haunt her. She had lost so much that day.

But most of all, she'd lost her best friend.

_/"But everyone knows that story. The murder of Veronica Mars._

It was all over the news. The Sheriff's daughter found dead at the home of the software billionaire.

It was on the cover of **People** magazine. It made "Entertainment Tonight". It was the newest murder to capture America's interest.

The town flooded with journalists."/

Lilly hated thinking about Veronica's murder. She had the _People _magazine cover in a box in her room, along with tapes of all the TV specials and all the other newspaper articles.

She knew it was morbid, but she kept it all. But it was like reading about a stranger, like it wasn't her best friend they were talking about.

_/"If everyone knows about the murder, then they know about the rest of the story as well. About how the grief-stricken father tried to go after the wrong man and ended up losing his job over it._

Keith Mars believed my father had something to do with Veronica's murder and so did I, it was why I had left home.

Still, it was one thing to believe it, another prove it."/

Lilly often thought about her conviction that her parents had something to do with Veronica's murder.

It wasn't an easy to think, no matter what their relationship had been like, but it was what she felt. That conviction had led to her moving out of her parents' home and in with Keith Mars.

_/"But even if we couldn't nail dear old dad for murder, it looked like I'd be able to nail him now._

It seemed Mommy Dearest was right about him. There aren't a lot of high-powered business meetings taking place at the Camelot at one in the morning."/

Lilly sat and watched as her father knocked on the door of Room 6 and was let in. She should be surprised, but she wasn't.

Her father had always struck her as the type who would stray given half a chance. Not that she could blame him, her mother wasn't exactly the warm, cuddly type.

More like ëicy bitch'.

_/"Keith Mars wasn't fired from the Sheriff's department, but he did end up resigning because of mayoral pressure._

That and he just didn't want to work in that department anymore, not after that video was released.../

Lilly froze, remembering that afternoon in the school. It was the beginning of the end of so many things... 

_  
Lilly was using one of the computers in the library. In theory she was researching an assignment, in actuality she was looking up fashion tips. Nearby, she saw two boys staring at the screen of one of the other computers. "_

What?" Lilly asked with a grin. "Did you guys find a way to unlock the porn?"

One of the guys shot her a hostile look. "It's the Veronica Mars video."

Lilly froze, staring at the computer screen. There, head wound in full display, was Veronica's body.

Lilly shook her head. She would never forgive who ever it was that had leaked that video and allowed the whole world to see her best friend, laying dead on the ground with her head bashed in. Keith Mars had felt the same way.

_/Six weeks after Veronica's death, someone from the Sheriff's Department leaked the crime scene video. Within 24 hours it was all over the net. Streaming video made it possible, thanks Dad._

Someone made a fortune and it was Keith Mars' last straw. No one thought that he was responsible for releasing that video, but it was what made him decide to follow the mayor's advice and resign./

Lilly took a deep breath, as she continued to stare at the door of the Camelot. She had ended up moving out about that same time.

She'd had nothing left in her old life.

Nothing.

_  
Lilly tore her eyes away from the sight of Veronica's dead body and quickly turned to rush out of the library, only to run straight into Logan. _

"So do you still think that your dad did that?" He demanded of her. "That's our friend, Duncan's girlfriend. Do you really think your father could do that? What's the matter with you?" 

Lilly sucked in a deep breath. She knew that Logan hadn't agreed with her when she had confessed that she thought her parents were hiding something, but she had hoped he might be able to support her.

Apparently not.

Lilly smiled sadly. She and Logan had split for good at that point. They had been on and off for a while, but that had been the end. There'd been no going back after that.

Hell, they didn't even talk these days. 

_/After Keith resigned from office, his wife, Lianne wanted to move away from Neptune. The loss of status and of income was too much for her._

It didn't even look like they'd be able to afford to keep their house, but Dear Old Dad came through from then. It made him look even more generous, paying off the mortgage of the man who had accused him of murder, saying he was doing it because the Mars' had lost their daughter, they shouldn't lose their home too.

It was a bitter pill for Keith to swallow, but he did, because that was the home where Veronica had lived and he couldn't give it up.

He also wasn't going to leave Neptune, no way. 

Three days after Keith resigned, Sheriff Don Lamb arrested the man responsible for Veronica's murder. Or at least, that's what the world believes, Keith had his doubts and so did I.

A week later, I moved out of my parents home and in with Keith, Lianne had taken off by then, unable to handle the memories and the pity.

So it was just Keith and I and our search for justice... Both of us believing that Veronica's real killer was still out there somewhere.../  
  
Lilly knew that most people thought she was delusional in believing that Abel Koontz didn't kill Veronica, or worse, that she was just being the rebellious daughter, but it was more than that.

The pieces didn't fit, t here was something missing, some vital clue that would lace the story together and tell her what had really happened to Veronica and somehow, someday, she'd figure it out.

Lilly was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of motorcycles filling an air.

"This can't be good." She muttered to herself, before rolling down her widow to face Weevil and his gang.

* * *


End file.
